1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for storing compressors and other goods.
2. Description of Related Art
In the container or box art, it is well-known to use packing materials such as foam structures, plastic blister sheets and fiber tubing to be placed by hand or by other means around products to secure them within containers. It is also known in the box art to assemble a cardboard box using adhesives, staples, or other means to ensure a container retains its shape while in use. Further, it is known to use separately constructed internal support structures to accommodate and secure goods within boxes.
In the past, compressors and other cylindrical goods were stored in boxes similar to the box depicted in FIG. 1. The box in FIG. 1 was assembled by folding along score lines and engaging the tabs into the tab slots. Support for the compressor, once placed inside the box, was provided by packing material. Packing material, such as fiber tubing, wadded paper, or specially constructed support structures, was placed around or on the compressor to secure it in place. Further, R4 compressors, which have pulley or clutch assemblies attached to the compressor shafts, were typically stored with the compressor resting on the end of the shaft, that is, with the shaft in a vertical position within the box. This configuration was prone to cause damage to the compressor if the box were to be dropped or otherwise mishandled.
Other storage boxes that are known in the relevant art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,174 (the '174 patent) to W. P. Frankenstein. The '174 patent discloses a blank that is cut and scored to aid assembly, and uses tuck flaps and adhesive to secure the form of the container. A combination of integrated and non-integrated support pieces were then used to provide additional support for the goods stored therein.
Another related prior art storage container is the shock-absorbing package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,171. This patent discloses two separate paper honeycomb pads that are used to secure a cylindrical object within a standard box. These support structures are separately constructed. The honeycomb pads are rectangular in shape to fit snugly against the walls of the box, with an opening defined in the center of one of the honeycomb pads to accept and support a cylindrical object.
Yet another packaging invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,431. Here again, specially constructed and assembled packaging inserts are used. These inserts are uniquely designed to support components of a clutch set. The supports are not integrated with the overall package and are assembled separately from the exterior package. The product support structures are not readily adaptable to various configurations of goods.
The use of non-integrated specific support structures adds time and expense to the packaging process by requiring the separate manufacture and assembly of the non-integrated supports. Similarly, a corrugated fiber storage container constructed by gluing flaps to form the top, sides and bottom, is costly, time consuming to assemble, and the adhesive material may not be environmentally suitable. Further, the creation of specific support structures to match a specific article adds time and expense to the packaging process, and can also require additional adhesives or materials that add undesirable time and expense to the storage process.
There is a need for a container for storing compressors and like-shaped cylindrical goods that can be erected from a single blank of corrugated cardboard, that can be assembled without adhesives, staples, or other means that require additional material and time, and that incorporate integrated support structures that can accommodate a variety of compressors and like-shaped goods.